<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「房子大」安全屋 by for1ove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202227">「房子大」安全屋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove'>for1ove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「知道你喜欢我。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「房子大」安全屋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非常ooc/逻辑不通/全是bug<br/>一切都是他们逼我的，谁让他们两个都如此涩情。<br/>我是变态。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>大平打开安全屋的门的时候，鹤房正窝在沙发上，像只困倦的小老虎一样眯着眼，仔细地擦他的枪。</p><p>他觉得这样缩起来的鹤房很是可爱，站在原地又看了两眼，才一边脱着身上脏污得看不出颜色的外套，一边慢腾腾地往屋里走。袖子脱到一半时他不小心扯到了胳膊上的伤口，嘶嘶地吸着气，一边的鹤房皱着眉头看了过来，不爽地开了口。</p><p>「你刚进来我就闻到你身上那血味了。」他说着，随手把枪放在一边，对着大平一招手：「过来。」</p><p>大平瞅了瞅他，觉得他有点像在叫小狗，站在原地没动。鹤房啧了一声，脸上的表情看起来更不耐烦了，对着他伸出的手却一直没放下来，还很幼稚地虚空朝他抓了抓。</p><p>他于是慢慢地走过去，被鹤房拉着坐下了。鹤房臭着个脸，小心翼翼地替他把还有一半挂在身上的外套脱了下去，抻着脑袋看了看他胳膊上的刀伤，甩着头发站起了身。</p><p>大平不说话，完好无损的那只胳膊圈着鹤房一边大腿，瞧着完全不打算松开。鹤房盯着他看了两眼，被他隔着裤子捏了捏肉，于是低下头去贴着他的额头，蹭了蹭他沾着一点火药味的皮肤。</p><p>「听话。」他说，把大平的后脑勺揉得更乱了。「别黏人。」</p><p>大平乖乖地松开了手。</p><p>他窝在沙发上，目光直愣愣的，有一眼没一眼地瞥着浴室的门，像被拴在路边等主人的小狗。鹤房拎着药箱和湿毛巾出来，在他的注视下又坐回到他的身边，先胡乱抹了两把他蹭得花里胡哨的脸，才一点点蹭掉他伤口周围凝固了的血迹，替他上药。</p><p>「汐恩。」大平说，仿佛觉得有点好笑，声音里也染上了一点笑意。「我不小心把那家伙打成筛子了。」</p><p>「嗯。」鹤房头也没抬。「身份还能辨认出来吗？」</p><p>「能吧。」大平不是很确定地说道。「其实也没有弄得那么糟糕。」</p><p>他不怎么累，只有那么一点儿疲惫，然而在见到鹤房之后，就好像连那点疲惫都被放大了一千倍，歪歪扭扭地要往鹤房腿上扑倒。鹤房对他这种娇气包般的行为早就已经习惯了，随手把他往身上拢了拢，免得他掉下去，手上的动作干脆又利落，替他把那一处刀伤处理得好好的。</p><p>大平的耳朵红了。</p><p>鹤房看见他不动，晃着腿颠了颠他，大平像是一小滩没骨头的猫一样顺着他的腿滑到了地上。他的大腿被大平牢牢的扒着，大平白皙修长的手指上也有些细小的创口，用力之后渗出一点血，沾在了他亚麻色的睡裤上。</p><p>他又有那么一点烦了。</p><p>「你干嘛不叫我？」他放轻了声音念叨着，把遮住了大平眼睛的发丝替他拨回耳后。「我一觉醒来你自己就走了。」</p><p>「叫你你又起不来。」大平说，用脸在他的大腿上蹭了蹭。「我自己又不是搞不定。」</p><p>「然后就搞定成这样吗？」鹤房拉着个脸，轻轻搓了搓他受伤那条胳膊的手腕。「好不容易才能跟你在一块儿待几天的……」</p><p>大平抬起了头。</p><p>「你是在委屈吗？」他笑嘻嘻地问。鹤房看起来更生气了，瞪着眼睛凶巴巴地盯着他，他于是伸出手，勾了勾鹤房的手指头。</p><p>「好了，下次把你叫起来一起去。」他说。「那你要出去也要叫我。」</p><p>鹤房哼唧了一声。</p><p>大平重新又趴回他的腿上，下巴搁在自己的胳膊上，愈发显得瘦削。他不肯抬眼，视线里只有鹤房和他牵着的那只手，鹤房的皮肤白，胳膊和手都有些小孩子一样的肉感，泛着健康的粉红色，隐约能看到淡青色的血管。</p><p>这只手给很多人带去过死亡，又唯独给大平一个人带来过汹涌的快感和无可替代的安全感。大平愣愣地盯着他的手，他的手指边上沾着一块没有擦掉的血迹，大平有那么点蠢蠢欲动，想把那根刚刚还在处理他伤口的手指含住，认认真真地舔一舔，舔得干干净净。</p><p>鹤房全不知道他在想些什么。鹤房摸着他圆溜溜的后脑勺，视线漫无目的地乱瞟，又看见那件被血沾得一片糟的外套，心情哗啦一下又跌到了谷底。他动了动被大平压住的脚，把那件外套往远踢了一些，板着脸说道：「你要是真那么想死，直接找我得了。」</p><p>「你来啊。」大平懒洋洋地答道，悄悄往前凑了凑，仍旧盯着他那根手指看。</p><p>鹤房不答话，把放在他脑袋上的那只手挪走了，得到了大平不满的哼声。他往旁边摸了摸，摸到方才被自己扔到一边的那把枪，握住之后慢慢举了起来，顶在了大平的额头上。</p><p>大平眨了眨眼，终于舍得把视线从他手上挪开了。他抬起头，看了看黑洞洞的枪口，一点也不在意，又歪着脑袋去看鹤房。</p><p>「你要是想弄死我的话。」他真诚地说。「我还是建议你换个方式吧。」</p><p>他张开嘴，把枪管浅浅地含住了，舌头垫在枪管下向上勾，力道不太够，握着枪的鹤房却感觉得清楚。</p><p>鹤房这把枪跟在他身边过了许多年，枪身上刻着他的名字，说是他的一部分也不为过。现在大平慢又艰难地舔着枪管，舌尖被冷硬的金属冰得泛红，从那个刻痕已经陈旧了的名字上蹭过去，让鹤房产生了一种自己也在被他舔着玩的错觉。</p><p>他说不清心里是什么感受，臭着脸把枪抽回来，拿侧面拍了拍大平的脸颊。</p><p>「你够了。」他警告地说。「你要是喜欢舔东西的话不如换个地方，随便你吃个够。」</p><p>大平小声笑了，被他俯下身子扳住了脑袋。在亲吻在一起的前一秒，大平捧住了鹤房的脸，双手微微一用力，就把鹤房的脸捏得嘟了起来。</p><p>「我嘴里有点血味。」他对鹤房说。</p><p>鹤房一点也没在意，丧失耐心地把他的手扒拉掉，反过去捏他——这下子换成大平被捏鼓了脸颊。</p><p>「你看你说的都是些什么。」鹤房瞪着他，两道英气的眉毛几乎倒竖起来。「哪来的矫情？当初咱俩一身伤地被困在荒郊野外，你在山洞里被我干得直尖叫的时候有在乎过这些吗？」</p><p>他气势汹汹地吻住大平隐约在笑的嘴唇，缠着大平的舌头不放，直吻到大平人都软了一半，才意犹未尽地放开他。大平和他好好的接过一个吻，张着嘴一下下艰难地喘气，这才在柔软的地毯上跪起身子，低头去咬鹤房裤子上的拉链。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>大平终于如愿以偿，把鹤房那根手指含在了口中。</p><p>他舔得认认真真，鹤房操他操得狠，他舔着舔着就顾不上了，含着鹤房的指尖呜呜地叫，等到鹤房大发慈悲地稍微给他一点喘息的空间，他就又拿舌尖卷住鹤房的手指，牙齿轻咬着指腹，怎么也不舍得松开。</p><p>「你现在……」鹤房抿了抿嘴，勾了勾他不安分的舌头。「你现在真像个小变态。」</p><p>小变态本人不知羞地哼唧一声，听到他这么说，反而把腿往他腰上盘得更紧了些，拿赤裸的脚跟去蹭他的后腰。他睁着一双下垂眼，拿湿漉漉的眼神看着鹤房，明明看起来应该很可怜，鹤房却欺负他欺负得更厉害了。</p><p>鹤房——鹤房实在太好了，大平混混沌沌地想。他一点点打量着鹤房，只觉得沉溺在情欲里的鹤房凶却又温柔，哪儿都好看。鹤房白皙的胸口就在他面前晃着，上面还留着他方才亲吻出的吻痕，他却觉得占地盘的印记留得还是不够多，恨不得想要把鹤房整个儿全蹭上自己的味道，叫人一看就知道他属于大平祥生一个人。</p><p>他胡乱地伸手去抓鹤房的肩膀，不小心碰到了伤口，疼得人一哆嗦，身体内部也跟着缩紧，箍得鹤房也忍不住跟着哼了一声。他疼过立刻就忘了，仍然伸手去够，想抱着鹤房结实的肩膀，催鹤房继续干他，最好干脆把他弄昏过去算了——他急得很，鹤房却哭笑不得，小心地避过伤口，把他抱起来，让他能顺利地抱到自己脖子上。</p><p>「行了，祥生，祖宗。」他颇有些无奈地说。「知道你喜欢我。」</p><p>大平顿了顿，紧接着试图把自己团成一个团埋起来。鹤房大笑着把他按住，捏着他的手死死地按在他的小腹上，一下下用力地整根顶进去又拔出，毫不怜惜，仿佛想把他就这么弄坏了。</p><p>「你说你……你说你奇不奇怪？」鹤房喘着气，低头去亲吻他，被他追着舔了舔嘴角，觉得他简直像馋嘴的小狗。「我的枪也舔了，自己坐也坐上来了，什么事都干了。」</p><p>他笑得灿烂极了，眼睛都笑眯成两条缝。大平挡着半张脸，露出来的皮肤涨得通红，眼角含着眼泪，边呜咽边哆嗦着手指反勾过去，要鹤房握他的手。</p><p>「什么不害臊的事都做过了，听我揭穿一句你喜欢我还能害羞得直哭？」鹤房说，低低的声音里染着笑意，听得大平连人都软了。「祥生，你怎么回事啊？」</p><p>大平用一声发着颤的哽咽回答了他。他拖着哭腔，被操得直哆嗦，射出来的时候整个人都痉挛得厉害，精液甚至溅了几滴到鹤房脸上。</p><p>「哇。」鹤房抹掉那点精液，笑嘻嘻地逗他。「你真的喜欢我，也很喜欢我这么说你啊。」</p><p>大平捂着脸，连合拢双腿不让他看的力气都没了，断断续续地喘息着，仍然在微微发抖。鹤房伏下身，舔掉他手指边缘流下来的一滴眼泪，大平自觉地挪开了手掌，被鹤房结结实实地吻了个正着。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>「汐恩？」大平把最后一把匕首挂在腰侧，偏头看沙发上的鹤房。「在干嘛呢？」</p><p>「啊……」鹤房苦恼地发出声音，颠了颠手中的枪。「从你前几天舔过它之后我就觉得再拿它杀人怪怪的，但是不带它又更觉得怪怪的……」</p><p>鹤房的耳朵红了。</p><p>大平低了低头，竭力把涌上来的那点热意压下去，走到他面前蹲下了身。鹤房开玩笑地拿枪管拍了拍他的脸，他嘿嘿地笑起来，抱着鹤房的腰，把脸压在鹤房的肚子上。</p><p>「我下次不了。」他诚心诚意地道歉。「我要是想你了，就做点别的。」</p><p>他能感觉到鹤房从上面投下来的目光，从他的肩头一直打量到臀部再到小腿，也不知道满不满意地哼了一声。鹤房把他拖起来，眯着眼睛和他对视，看着看着就忍不住亲了他一口，亲得大平又傻呵呵地笑起来。</p><p>「别笑了……」鹤房不自在地说。「走了！」</p><p>他背好背包站起身来，走到门口去，怎么也不肯回过身。大平把门关上，就站在他身后，靠着门框欣赏着他越来越红的后颈和耳朵，被看得受不了了的鹤房最终装作若无其事地甩了甩脑袋，向后伸出了一只指尖还留着一点淡红的手。</p><p> </p><p>- end -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dbq，dpxs不是变态，我是。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>